You Found Me
by The Silent Wind
Summary: Inuyasha thinks back to how Kagome changed him and her influence on his life. How does he react? A one shot song fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson 

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

'When i'm around her, i just feel right. Like i fit in. Like all my problems wash away.' Inuyasha thought, sitting under the god tree. He had been having this thought all day. What was this feeling? He never felt it when he was with Kikyo. 'Well i can forget about that clay pot now,' he thought, thinking back to his last encounter with Kikyo. He told her he wanted to stay and not go with her. This broke out into an all out fight.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

But Kikyo wanted him human, didn't she? Yet Kagome said she was happy with whatever form he chose. Even if he did become a full demon. 'Well thats not a decison now though' he thought. He didn't want to become a full demon again. He couldn't risk hurting, even killing his friends. Especially Kagome.

_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe_

Flashback Inuyasha just got out of the fight with a demon and was bleeding on his right arm. He walked over to a tree and sat down, letting all the blood runn out. "Damn this won'r stop bleeding" he said aloud. All of a sudden he felt something on his arm. That girl. Kagome. She was putting some cloth on his arm. But why? "What are you doing wench?" he asked. "I'm cleaning your wound" she snapped back. "But why?" "Because your bleeding!" Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue. "Hello, i'm part demon here! You know claws, sharp senses, and, well for me, dog ears." "So?" "Ummm arn't you supposed to be over there, away from me." Kagome wrapped the cloth around his arm. "I don't care what you are. Your hurt so i'm helping you"  
End Flashback

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

'She didn't even run. She cared for my arm and the rest of my injuries.' Inuyasha was now confused. Ever since he was released from the tree by her, he was mad with revenge. He didn't even care what happened, who he killed. 'But now she taught me to care for someone the right way. She helped me belong. How does she do it?' Its true. The first time he returned to the village, the villagers were terrified of him. But now, he would help them without a single scream. All through Kagome.

_And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?_

"Inuyasha" Kagome called, running up to the pondering hanyou. His ears perked up at the voice and looked. "Come on, i made supper. It's Ramen, your favorite. Are you okay?" she asked, looking at him staring into space. "Huh? Sorry i was thinking at something else." he said. "Well," she said, sitting next to him, "do you want to talk about it?" Inuyasha felt a blush coming. "No, not really." Kagome stood up. "Then lets go"

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me_

Inuyasha stood up and walked back to the hut with Kagome. About halfway there, he stopped walking and started talking, "Thanks Kagome," he said. Kagome looked confused. "For what?" Inuyasha smiled. Something he rarely did. "For helping me. You helped me become who i am. Your why i'm accepted. Your why i don't care what i am and your why i have this feeling inside. A strong feeling. For you. A love feeling." he said, saying the last part, his head turned so she wouldn't she the blush. "You do?" she asked. 'I knew i shouldn't have said any..' but his thought was cut off by a hug so big that if he was human he would have been squished. Then, his favorite part, the kiss. When the stopped, all Inuyasha had to do was sum up his "speech". "Thanks Kagome. You found me"

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me_

A/N: Thanks for reading. While listening to the song, the music really got me to thinking about doing a fic to this song. And the lyrics did to. Well here is. If you like the lyrics, hear the song. It's good. Review! Review! Review!


End file.
